I never knew
by blacksakura13
Summary: I was just trying to go to sleep, thinking that this was going to be another normal night... Damnit, I hate it when I'm wrong. --ZEMYX--
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday night. Rather, it was actually a dull night and I was trying to sleep.

Nothing wrong there, right?

Right.

Rolling to face the other side of my room, I searched for my iPod hidden amongst the clutter adorning my nightstand. I found it eventually and plugged it into its sound system and played my favorite play-list.

I collapsed onto my bed, closed my eyes and listened to the music that my iPod's speakers whispered into the cool night air, letting it lull me to sleep.

A few minutes into my favorite song, my eye lids begin to flutter close and now I find myself in between the subconscious and reality. I saw rainbows and unicorns prancing happily across my room.

…Okay. Maybe not rainbows and unicorns but, you know what I mean.

As the magical leprechaun pounced out of his pot of gold and approached me, I felt my bed shift as an unknown weight placed itself at the foot of my bed. I shook the thought off, thinking it was my cat, Mr. Mew.

…Although, Mr. Mew isn't that heavy…

Then I felt someone straddle my hips and gently grab my wrists, pinning them at either side of my head.

…Mr. Mew can't do that…

I opened my eyes, slightly irritated at whoever it was who disturbed me---Demyx?

"Demyx?" I asked sleepily.

And the bastard just smiled.

Okay. So maybe this night WASN'T so normal after all…

* * *

**AN:**

**Awright! I started another story!!! Basically, it's like "Open Book" except Zexion is the main character this time.**

**Like all my other stories, this came to me from absolutely nowhere. THANK GOODNESS MY PLOT BUNNIES ARE BAAACK!!! XD**

**So, well uhh, I don't really know where this is going… not all my plot bunnies came back home =w=**

**Updates will probably be like, once a week at most since its like, my periodicals next week and I have to study XD**

**See yuh guys later!!**

**~Nex~**


	2. Chapter 2

My brain was going crazy, what with all these questions streaming into my head while I was still trying to snap myself out of my sleepy stupor.

I blinked several times, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Demyx?" I asked again, my voice drenched in irritation as I glared up at the taller teen. "It's the middle of the night" I added and yawned instantly afterwards.

Now, I suppose you may be wondering "Who in the name of kingdom hearts is Demyx?" or maybe "Why am I even listening to this guys' story?"

Well, the answer to the latter part, maybe it's because you've got nothing else better to do or maybe you're stalking me… Are you stalking me? Meh. Whatever.

As for the 1st question, pull up a seat and listen. This is going to be a semi-long story and I do not want any questions asked until I am done, understood?

Good.

Hmm. Where shall I begin? Ah. How about how we met? Yes. That's a very nice way to start a story.

_It was years ago, around when I was 9 years old, that I met him. My mother managed to sell another house, that house being right next door. The couple who had purchased it was the Innugami's and, according to my parents, they had a son around my age as well. Being the young kid I was, I grew excited at the thought of a new friend I could play with._

_Days passed and I grew more and more excited, wanting to meet the new kid and be the first kid on the block to befriend him._

_Finally, the day had come and a family sedan, filled with bags and boxes, parked in the empty lot, a moving truck following behind._

_I heard my mother call me and I dashed down the stairs, knowing full well that my mother was going to help the new neighbors and ask me to help as well. Of course, I didn't mind. My mom clasped her hand around mine and we walked over, my mother carrying a fruit basket that father purchased earlier that day._

_As my mother greeted Mr. and Mrs. Innugami, I stared at the boy standing by her side, who was staring back at me as well. He had brownish blond hair and I couldn't decide upon whether or not his hair was Mohawk style or mullet. I decided that it was both and introduced myself._

_Moving away from my mother's side while she happily chatted with the Innugami's, I extended my hand towards the boy. "Good morning and welcome to Twilight Town. I'm Zexion!" I greeted, remembering to be polite as mother instructed._

_The boy smiled and grabbed my hand. Shaking it, he replied "I'm Demyx!"_

_Within the time span of 2 weeks, we were the best of friends. I knew his favorite color, he knew mine. We played a lot of games like 'pirate' and 'the floor is acid!' and got scolded by our parents when we broke a flower vase._

_Yup. Best friends forever, he would say._

_When we started going to the same grade school, it was there that I introduced him to my other friends, Axel, Roxas, Sora and the rest of the group_

And, well, that is how I met Demyx Innugami.

I see people raising their hands back there. As I said earlier, questions will be answered AFTER my story. C'mon, people. We had an agreeme---

"A-ah!!! D-d-demyx!!!" I stammered as I felt my best friend nipping at my neck.

Thanks to you people, I forgot that I was still in a predicament.

I struggled to free myself from his grip, but he was stronger than I was and then a thought sprang into my head.

Sit your butts down; I'm not done with my story.

Everyone seated? Yes? Okay. Now, here is what I think: Demyx likes **LIKES** me.

I see people snickering over there. You think this is funny?! I am being harassed by my own best friend! This is no laughing matter!

Well, Demyx has always been clingy. Maybe he's liked me since **ever** and I didn't notice. I hate myself for being oblivious at times… And I recall Axel once told me to be careful because someone had a HUGE crush on me. He wouldn't tell me who it was so I deduced it was Larxene because he said 'be careful' and the only person I needed to be careful about was Larxene…and I'd assume it would be worse if she liked me.

I was squirming under his grip, hoping that I could somehow wriggle myself out but I'm afraid my attempt was in vain.

"Demyx" I say in a scolding tone. "What the hell?"

But, no. Demyx didn't stop. He pinned my hands above my head now but this time, using only one hand to hold my wrists together. He was still nipping at my neck while his free hand slowly made its way under my shirt.

"Demyx," I say, trying my best to keep my cool, but I was just about ready to kick him where the sun don't shine if he didn't stop. "I swear, Demyx. If you do not cease this at once, I will scream loud enough to wake up the whole neibmrrph---"

He silenced my by crushing our lips together and I couldn't help but shudder at the feel of someone else's tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch inside.

Okay. Lesson learned. Threats don't work when you're about to get raped by your best friend AND that it is definitely not a good idea to be talking too.

I kicked my feet but he had them pinned down as well. Oh my God. I am going to lose my virginity to my best friend. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

My shirt was around my neck and arms now and Demyx finally pulled away from the kiss. I took several deep breaths and couldn't help but make a face of disgust. EWW… someone else's tongue was inside my mouth. I was about to complain again but a strangled cry came out instead. Demyx was leaving butterfly kisses on every inch of my exposed skin. I shivered. Oh my god. This feels amazing!!!

What in the world am I saying?!

With one swift motion, he had gotten my shirt off and I took that as my chance to escape. I jerked my hands away from his then pushed him off me. He lost his balance and I pulled my legs from underneath him and struggled to find the edge of my bed. I found it and fell off, landing with a loud thud and stood up as fast as I possibly could. I wasn't out of the jungle yet.

Seeing as running away to my room would do absolutely nothing, I bolted to the door, dashed down the stairs and ran out of my own house, not bothering to put on my shoes. I heard Demyx calling me but I refuse to go back.

I **REFUSE**.

I ran away, regretting the fact that I decided to leave my shoes, and headed to Roxas' and Sora's house.

I stopped to catch my breath in front of their house and walked up to the door. I was glad to see that their parents weren't home tonight, (probably on another business trip) meaning I could barge in without disturbing them.

I lifted the doormat and found the key. No, they aren't that stupid. This key isn't to open the front door; it's the key to open the box that contains the key to the front door.

I walked to the lawn and looked around some bushes and finally found the little boy. I opened it and pulled out the spare key. I walked once again to the front door, opened it and walked in. I placed the key on the nearest table where they kept all their other keys and trinkets and closed the door behind me, locking it.

I tip toed my way to Sora and Roxas' room and opened the door to find only one sleeping body on the bed instead of 2. I raised my eyebrow at this but shrugged.

"Roxas…? Or maybe Sora…?" I whispered as I made my way to the bed.

The figure groaned a bit and slowly sat up. "Zexy?" Sora asked as he rubbed his eyes. "What're you doing here?"

I scratched the back of my neck and replied. "Something happened and I needed to talk to someone."

Sora nodded, pushing his blanket off his body. He slung both legs over the edge of the bed and stood up then walked to his closet. I followed him, not really knowing what he was doing because I was too deep in thought to take in what was happening. He pulled out a shirt from his closet and handed it to me and walked out his room.

I put the shirt on and followed him out his room and found him at the kitchen looking through the cupboards for something so I pulled out a seat and sat at the dining table.

"Where's Roxas?" I asked as he pulled out a pot and a bunch of other things. I couldn't see very well from my position.

He shut the cupboard and placed the pot on the stove. "Oh. Well, Axel came over a while ago and Roxas decided to sleep over." He replied over his shoulder.

It was quiet for a few minutes, aside from the clattering of a pair of mugs, and soon, the aroma of chocolate filled the air. "So, why didn't you go?" I asked as I played with the hem of my shirt.

Sora shrugged from his position then replied. "I think they could use the alone time… If you get what I mean" He snickered and went back to what I assumed was hot chocolate.

Another few minutes later and Sora joined me at the tabled and pushed a cup of hot chocolate into my cold hands. He smiled at me as I accepted it and took a sip from his own cup, making a pained face as the hot liquid burned his tongue. He smiled sheepishly at me and put his cup down. "Okay. I'm listening."

I let out a sigh and start to explain. Sora listened to me without interrupting, unlike you people, and rubbed his chin in thought.

"So," he asked, "What are you going to do?"

I shook my head and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Just so you people know, Sora's hot chocolate tastes the best. "I don't know…"

Sora finished his hot chocolate and placed it back on the table. "Well, for now, you can sleep over."

I quickly finished my hot chocolate and placed my cup at the sink where a pile of unwashed dishes stood. I looked at it in disgust until Sora caught my attention.

"Maybe Roxy will know what to do. He gives great advice." He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I did so, leaving those horrible dishes behind.

Sora jumped into his bed and pulled the sheets over his body. "Ehee!! Zexy and I have our own sleep over!" he said happily and I couldn't help but scoff.

I walked to the bed and laid down, pulling a separate blanket over myself.

"Hey, Sora?" I asked.

Sora turned to his side and looked at me. "Hmmm?"

I looked at him as well and smiled. "Thanks for listening."

He nodded happily and smiled. "No problem at all, Zexy!"

"…"

"… What's wrong, Zexy?"

I groaned. "Oh my god, Sora. We sounded so gay just now."

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Pfft. Whatever, zexy. G'night."

"Good night…"

* * *

**Author's notes**

**next ****chappie****....**

**hope you guys like it :D**

**Updates: sooner or later. I still need ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, it was around 9:30 in the morning I think.

I sat up and stretched my arms. Today is Saturday, am I correct? That's good. That means I won't encounter Demyx until Monday. Hopefully by then, I'll have a solution for this little problem of mine. I glanced over at Sora who… wasn't there? I raised an eyebrow, and crawled to the other side of the bed and peered over the edge.

There Sora was, sprawled out on the floor, drool trailing down the side of his mouth. Eww…

I crawled out of bed and crouched down next to Sora, poking him at his side. "Sora…? Sora, wake up."

The brunette mumbled something incoherently but I was quite sure I heard the name 'Riku' pass his lips. I sighed at how adorable my friend could be. He was thinking about his boyfriend even in his sleep too. I shook head and stifled a chuckle and shook Sora awake. "Sora, seriously. I need for you to get up."

Sora groaned and finally sat up, subbing his eyes as he yawned. He scratched his head, his eyes still closed, and greeted me… I think.

"Good Morning, Roxas…" He said sleepily as he stood up and stretched. "When'd ya get back?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

I sighed. "Sora, if you would open your eyes, you'd realize that I'm not the person you think I am." Had the brunette forgotten that I was here? Most likely… Sora is rather forgetful.

He stretched, yawned again and finally opened his eyes. "Oh-ooh, riiiiiight! Zexion! Good morning!" he said cheerfully as he hugged me. Why must he always do this? He was reminding me a lot of Demyx right now. The blond would always hug me whether or not I wanted him too.

I patted his back in response and waited for him to let go. I do wonder how Riku tolerates him so much… And sometimes I wonder how my sweet and innocent friend could be going out with a—a—a sham of a man. I don't quite understand why I hate the guy so much… there's just something about the boy that… pisses me off (forgive my vulgar language).

"Zexy, I know what you're thinking. Riku isn't such a bad guy you know. He kinda reminds me of you sometimes… He has a great sense of smell just like you!" Sora said after pulling away from his death grip and I scowled.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I inquired and stood up just as the brunette jumped up. "Roxas as well… why can you both read me so easily?" We walked into the kitchen and I immediately steered myself towards the refrigerator and pulled the door open. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Sora laughed. "Aren't I the one who should ask?"

"No, Sora. I wouldn't want you to burn down your house." I said jokingly and he stuck out his tongue at me. I shuffled through the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients for an omelet.

Sora decided that the pile of dishes lying in the dishwasher was tall enough and began washing the vile creatures. He scoffed "Well, whatever man." At his response, I chuckled quietly as I pulled out a pan from the cupboard.

"Anywaaaay," Sora began, "I don't know why Roxas and I are good at stuff like this. I guess it kinda comes off naturally." He shrugged from his position and made a face of disgust. He probably dipped his finger in a day old pudding cup or something.

"Mmmhmm…" I replied, mixing the ingredients together before pouring it into the pan.

As soon as I had my first bite of omelet, Sora finished rinsing the last dish and made his way to the table. He pulled out a chair and the door rang and he sighed and I could tell he'd rather have omelet first. I stood up and gestured for him to take his seat. "I'll get it." I said simply and he thanked me.

I walked down the hallway, the ringing over and OVER in an almost irritating manner. From the kitchen, I heard Sora shout with a muffled voice (he probably stuffed his face), "THAT'S PROBABLY AXEL AND ROXAS! AXEL ALWAYS RINGS THE DOOR LIKE THAT!"

I nodded and replied back. "Sora, chew your food."

"I amf!"

I opened the door and I was greeted by a flaming red head and a shorter chocobo-headed version of Sora. "Good Morning." I say as I stepped out of the way to let them in. Axel ruffled my hair, knowing I never did like the notion of a pyromaniac touching any of my things, let alone my hair.

"Morning!" He greeted, slipping his shoes off and walked past me. "What's for breakfast?"

"I knew that you'd be here just in time for breakfast." I said knowingly because, honestly, Axel always comes right on time for breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner.

I sighed as he strode into the kitchen and greeted Sora quite noisily and I almost forgot about Roxas' presence beside me. I ushered him in and closed the door behind me. He shrugged off his favorite jacket off and hung it on a random chair on the way to the kitchen.

"So, Zexion, What brings you to our humble abode?" He asked as we joined Axel and Sora at the dining table. Axel pushed a glass of mango juice towards me and I accepted it gratefully, as did Roxas when offered a glass too.

"Well, perhaps we can discuss it after eating?" I suggested and I continued eating my omelet.

After swallowing a bite and washing it down with juice, Axel shook his head. "Why not now?" he asked and looked towards Roxas who nodded in agreement.

I shrugged and was about to say 'after eating' but Sora gave me a comforting look that said everything would be alright and I sighed. "Well, okay, something is up."

"I knew it. You'd usually call before you paid a visit." Roxas said and stabbed a piece of omelet and shoved it into his mouth.

I chuckled lightly. "You know me too well."

"Enough with the stalling, Zexi." Axel said, wanting to get to the point.

I nodded. How should I word this? It was easier to talk to Sora because I always know what he'd say which was something along the lines _'it'll be fine' _or _'let's talk to Roxas about this.'_ It was always either of the two.

"Well…" I might as well get straight to the point. "Demyx kissed me last night."

Axel chocked on his juice and I'm quite sure I saw some squirt from his nose. He coughed violently, causing him to fall on the floor, bringing Sora down with him in the process and the poor boy crash landed on top of Axel, spilling his drink all over the floor and Roxas was quickly by his side, asking him if he was alright.

It was hilarious, especially the bit where Axel choked.

* * *

**Had this saved on my computer for a while... I don't know why I didn't update...**

**Sorry about that guys. I'll update again sometime this month**


	4. Chapter 4

Axel drummed his fist over his chest in an attempt to get his breathing pattern back to normal. I drank my mango juice with a smirk on my face as he stared at me in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked. He leaned in closer to my face, inches away. "No way."

I shoved his face away. "Ew, Axel. Dragon breath."

Roxas pulled Axel back, I'm grateful for that, and stared at me with a less surprised look. "Flash back, Zexion. How did this happen?"

So I told them what happened, Sora throwing in a few details that I might have forgotten. I was glad that Axel was still in a slight state of shock because he didn't interrupt, not even once, as I spoke. After I had finished, Sora flashed me a smile that said 'everything would be alright' and I hoped that he was right.

Roxas rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, it was obvious enough that Demy liked you to some extent but-"

"But I never knew my Demy-kins would have the guts to do something so bold!" Axel said after his pensive silence. "He's too wimpy!"

I found myself nodding in agreement.

Roxas slapped Axel's back and glared at him for a few seconds before turning back to me. "Before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say that it was obvious enough that Demy liked you to some extent but after hearing what you just told us, I'm beginning to suspect that he's been keeping it bottled up for a long time now."

"Bottling things up is never good, you know," he told me and Axel as if it were common sense but I guess it is, in a way.

"Wait," I spoke up. "Obvious? You mean that it was obvious that he **liked me **liked me?" I asked, staring at all of them. "You mean to say everyone knew but me? But I'm his best friend!" This was an outrage. Demyx was never good at hiding things. Does this mean I've become oblivious?

Sora patted my back. "Zexy, calm down." I did as I was told. "It's not that you're becoming oblivious or anything. You're… just not really bright when it comes to love" he told me. Sometimes I wonder how he knows what 'm thinking. I guess he has to be able to read body language since Riku isn't exactly talkative.

"Stop thinking badly of my boyfriend" he scolded.

"I wasn't" I lied.

"ANYWAY," Axel interrupted. "What do you plan on doing, Zexy?" He twirled the fork in his hand aridly, elbow planted firmly on the table. I'll scold him later for his bad table manners. "I mean, this falling in love with your best friend business isn't exactly a walk in the park unless it's mutual. And judging from the fact that you, our usually calm and collected friend, had to rush here in the middle of the night without a shirt or shoes on tells me that you aren't exactly sure."

I was a bit surprised by Axel's unusually wise words. Then again, you can never tell what Axel might do next. "I do not know what I am going to do" I replied.

"Well, do you reciprocate his feelings?" Roxas asked. "Let's start with that."

I pondered. True, I did love Demyx but only as a friend. After all, we've know each other practically all our lives. He knows everything about me whereas I thought I knew everything about him so I was guessing that I did not reciprocate those feelings. I frowned. "I can't just bluntly tell Demyx 'no.' Don't you remember how heart broken he was when Ariel from the Little Mermaid couldn't tell the prince how she felt?"

Axel chuckled. "Aw yeah, he was crying for hours—OW!"

"Axel, not funny," Roxas berated. "Zexion is right. Demyx is a little bit too sensitive."

Our conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing once followed by the 'Shave and a hair cut' rapping on the door. I froze for a few seconds. That was Demyx's way of knocking. I resisted the urge to tap back the reply because we've been doing that as long as I could remember.

Roxas stood up to get the door and I dashed to hide in Sora and Roxas' room.

I heard Roxas pause and Sora chase after me. "Zexy, wait!" Sora almost screamed as I practically kicked his door open. "What are you doing?"

I dove under his bed. "It's Demyx!" I hissed. "I'm not ready to face him!"

Sora let out a little 'eep' before closing the door behind him. "Then we gotta get you outta here," he said, picking up a random jacket and looking for shoes for himself and me. He tossed one pair at me and struggle to put on his own. I followed suit. "I'll get Roxas to delay him for a bit."

"What? How?"

Sora opened the window of the room. "Twin telepathy, of course!" he grinned at me before jumping out, urging me to follow.

As I slowly climbed out of his room, I groaned. "Sora, you don't really believe in that, do you?" I got out and we started running with Sora leading the way.

"I do!" he said, still smiling. "Roxas is telling me that we should head on over to Axel's place. The spare key is somewhere on the roof."

It took as around 10 minutes of running before we finally made it to Axel's place. Sora gestured for me to give him a lift and I did so. His hand searched the roof for a while before he finally screamed 'Aha!' and jumped off my hands. He opened the door with a smirk. "Twin telepathy. I told you it was real."

I scoffed. "He told you beforehand."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Sorry for the long delay ; A ;**


End file.
